In The Blink Of An Eye
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: The night before WM18 Hunter learns a shocking secret about his soon to be ex-wife Stephanie McMahon. Is it too late? Do people really get second chances? AU/Change Events ONESHOT Just a little daydream i had pure fluff lol


It was the annual pre-Wrestlemania ball and the World Wrestling Federation was out in full swing taking full advantage of Vince's rare expression of generosity. The usual suspects like X-Pac were taking full advantage of the free bar but most held back, knowing that tomorrow was the biggest pay-per-view of the year. No one was feeling the pressure more than Triple H, as he surveyed the ballroom of the Toronto hotel he knew Wrestlemania 18 meant more to him than anyone else in the business after coming back from the near threatening quadriceps injury he needed to prove he was still as good as he ever was, that he was still The Game. He was finally getting his shot at the WWF Championship and nothing would stop him getting his title back.

"Hey man you ok?" called a gruff voice next to Hunter.

Hunter turned back to face his friends and saw Kevin Nash and Scott Hall looking at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Yea sorry…my mind was somewhere else." he said shaking his head slightly.

"Thinking about tomorrow night?" Scott said sipping on his club soda.

"Yea, I'm obsessing about it," Hunter said with a laugh.

"Hey man if anyone understands how important the title is it's us," Kevin said. "But don't you worry Jericho doesn't stand a chance, we've got your back."

Hunter beamed at his old friends, they were another reason he was happy to be back since WWF had brought WCW most of their roster had jumped ship and become WWF Superstars. "Thanks guys I appreciate it but I think I need to do this by myself."

"Yea but Jericho's gunna have outside help and from someone who's not exactly your biggest fan!" Scott said grinning as Hunter nodded.

Hunter glanced over his shoulder to the bar at the tall long-legged brunette chatting noisily with Vince McMahon. With her lightly bronzed skin, captivating smile and brilliant blue eyes Stephanie McMahon was easily the most beautiful woman in the room regardless to the Barbie like Diva's that surrounded her. As Hunter stared at her for a moment Stephanie's eyes locked with his, her gorgeous smile vanished in an instant and her eyes glared at Hunter with a hatred that burned through him. For Stephanie was as dangerous as she was beautiful, all those who crossed her paid dearly for their crimes and none had hurt her more than Hunter. He still couldn't understand how he could detest a woman he once loved so greatly and would have done anything for, but that had all change in the blink of an eye when she lied about being pregnant. He didn't think anyone could stoop so low, he could never forgive her. Since he left her at the altar of the day of the renewal of their vows Stephanie had made it her life's goal to destroy Hunter and any chance of him regaining the championship.

"Whoa she really hates you!" Kevin said noticing the exchange between the two. "Hey I've got a little surprise for you guys…" he said delving into his tuxedo pocket and pulling out a handful of Cuban cigars. "What do you say we head up to old Vinny-Mac's office and light these bad boys like old times in honour of Hunter becoming a five-time world champion!"

Hunter and Scott cheered in agreement and followed Kevin out of the ballroom out to the next floor where Vince's temporary office was. They sat around his desk helping themselves to his very expensive single malt scotch in the process and lit them pre-celebration cigars.

"I still can't believe you actually married a McMahon! We go away and everyone looses their damn minds!" Scott said.

"Yeah well I was in love and stupid!" Hunter said blowing a tiny ring of smoke into the air, "very, very stupid."

"I still can't believe she would work with Jericho, I mean they're like sworn enemies." Kevin said swinging airily in Vince's leather computer chair.

"Well if there's one thing you can always count on is Steph's shrewd business skills, she'll do whatever she has to, to get ahead, she gets that from her old man." Hunter said but turned quickly when they heard rumblings in the hallway outside the door. The trio exchanged worried looks; they had all just returned to the company from long absences they did not need a reason to piss Vince off. They rushed to the door but the voices were getting closer, unsure of what to do they stood frozen. Kevin pointed to the closet behind the desk and rushed to it. Thankfully as Vince was using the office temporarily it was empty but because all each man's gigantic size it was a tight squeeze. Hunter was closet to the front adjusted the closet doors shutters slightly as so he could see the office but still kept them hidden. The door opened and all three men were shocked at the new additions to the room.

"Argh it stinks of smoke in here!" Stephanie whined scrunching her face in disgust. "I bet Shane was down here smoking those filthy cigars again…yep see he's been at dad's scotch as well!" she said pointing to the forgotten drinks, "Three glasses…I wonder who he was sneaking down here with."

"Who cares?" Chris Jericho said in a bored voice. "Can you just hurry up and get this file for you dad!"

"Ok, ok you don't have to snap at me just cause you're nervous about tomorrow!" Stephanie bit back at him as she began to go through one of the many portable filing cabinets Vince carted everywhere with him.

"I'm not nervous ok!" Jericho snapped falling back into the chair where Hunter had been sitting just a moment ago. "I just want it over with, beating your ex-husband is really stating to become a tedious chore!"

"Well after tomorrow hopefully that wont be an issue anymore after you end Hunters career for good!" Stephanie said with her evil sneer as Hunter's blood boiled from inside the closet. "I want him destroyed Chris, his life ruined!"

"Don't worry there's no way he's walking out of Wrestlemania the Undisputed Champion." Jericho said.

"I don't even want him to be able to walk out of Wrestlemania at all." Stephanie added with a sadistic grin.

Jericho's face became more serious, "Are you sure about coming down to ringside still? It's going to be a hardcore match Steph and Hunter's proven he's got no problem putting his hands on you too many times already. I mean he tried to pedigree through a table on SmackDown!"

"Look I appreciate your touching concern for my well being but I there is no way I am going to miss watching you beat the holy hell out of that son of a bitch! I'll do whatever it takes!" Stephanie sputtered.

"Yea but what about the ba…" Jericho started but was cut off as Stephanie darted across the room and threw up in the bin. He rushed to her side and rubbed her back gently, Hunter found there was still a flicker of jealously inside him at the sight of another man touching Stephanie. "Are you ok?"

"Yea." She said rinsing her mouth at the sink, "You know I really don't get why they call it 'morning sickness' when it's morning, noon and night sickness!"

Hunter felt his heart stop at the sound of her words, Kevin and Scott exchanged worried looks.

"This is exactly what I mean," Jericho continued "What if Hunter hurts you and something happens to the baby?"

"It wont." Stephanie said simply.

"Steph…" Jericho began but was cut off again.

"Seriously Chris there's nothing to worry about because by the time of the match there wont be any baby to worry about."

There was a long pause of silence before Jericho said, "So you mean you're…"

"I'm not going to keep the baby." She said simply as if it was nothing. "Don't look at me like that ok, I've thought about it…it's all I think about but I just can't raise this baby by myself."

Jericho walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist, "You know you wouldn't be by yourself Steph…" he said before reaching up and kissing her strongly. The flicker of jealously Hunter felt when Jericho rubbed her back now flared into an all out rage. There had been rumours that Stephanie and Jericho shared more than a strictly professional business relationship but Hunter had just ignored it. It took all of Hunter's will power not to burst out and rip them apart.

"I know," Stephanie said smiling at Jericho, "but every time I look at the baby I would just see Hunter…and it would just break my heart all over again." She said her voice becoming shaky.

"Are you going to tell him?" Jericho said pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"As far as Hunter's concerned there never was a baby…I'm a 'no good lying bitch' remember? No after tomorrow it will all be over, a clean break toward a new future…with you." she said kissing him again.

"Come on we better go your dad will want those papers." Jericho said taking her by the hand and leading Stephanie back to the party leaving Hunter paralysed in the closet. His whole world had just crumbled around him in the blink of an eye.

It was eight hours to Wrestlemania and Hunter was pacing frantically up and down the floor of his hotel room obsessing over what had happened the night before. His mind was racing, Stephanie had been telling the truth all along, she really was pregnant…he was going to be a father. But the reality was that he wasn't in a few hours time, because by tonight there wouldn't be a baby at all. He was so confused he couldn't think straight, if only he had believed her and not been so quick to give up. If only he had fought harder for their marriage they would be together now. There was a knock at the door and Hunter begrudgingly opened it and Kevin and Scott joined him. They had barely spoken after the previous nights revelations, Hunter had gone immediately up to his room to think and had ignored all their calls and messages.

"Finally!" Kevin said slamming the door, "We've been trying to get hold of you all night, here!" he said forcing a piece of scrap paper with a list of addresses on it.

"What the hell is this?" Hunter growled.

"A list of all the private family planning clinics in the area," Scott chimed in biting lazily on his token toothpick. "The real expensive ones too who do it for the rich people and celebs on the hush hush. I mean Stephanie's not going to go walking into any old regular one is she? She won't want this to come out."

"I don't understand." Hunter said staring at the list.

"You're going to stop her." Kevin said seriously. "You're going to make this right."

Hunter stood in silence for a moment before scrunching the list tightly in his fist, "You heard her yesterday, she doesn't want the baby I can't make her. Besides she wants a 'clean break', a new start with Jericho."

"My God you're such a fool!" Kevin cried, "She's obviously still in love with you!"

"I'm the idiot? Nash she wants me crippled! She hates me!" Hunter roared back at his friend.

"Exactly!" Scott said.

"And that equals love?" Hunter said sarcastically.

"When you really love someone and they hurt you all you want to do is make them feel as bad as you do. If you don't care about them then you don't care what happens to them! You broke her heart man and she can't get over you." Scott replied.

"Do you still love her?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know…" Hunter placed his head in his hands. He thought about Stephanie and about how much had happened between them lately, how they treated each other and he couldn't imagine how they could ever come back from it. But then he thought about the time they shared together before he was injured, when they were on top of the world and all they needed was each other. He would have done anything to make her a fraction as happy as she made him, all he wanted was her. She had been there through it all, when he was at the top and when he was struggling through rehab she was there, she never doubted him or let him down. Not like he did her. "No I do…I still love her."

"Then come on man!" Kevin said slapping Hunter hard on the shoulder. "Let's go get you your family back!"

They travelled all over central Toronto and went to six different clinics but they had no idea what time Stephanie's appointment was for or even if she was using her real name. None of the receptionists would tell them much citing doctor-patient confidentiality despite Hunter's desperate pleas. They made their way into the reception of the 'Healing Lights' women's centre and could tell from the inside it was designed for the wealthy with its marble floors and silk hangings. Hunter rushed toward the front desk;

"Excuse me hi…err can you tell me if there's a Stephanie McMahon here please?" he said hurriedly, "She might not be under that name, but she's tall with long brown hair and blue eyes…really beautiful…" he added with a smile thinking of her.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't divulge that information." The snooty receptionist replied in a dismissive tone.

"You don't understand I'm her husband," he said frantically, which was legally still true.

"Even so it's a matter of personal privacy." The receptionist said her face emotionless.

Hunter turned away and punched the wall in frustration, as he looked up he saw one of the anonymous doors open and Stephanie make her way out followed by a doctor who shook her hand in thanks.

Stephanie was taken aback to see Hunter standing opposite her, "Hunter? What the hell are you…?"

But Hunter didn't let her finish, he rushed towards her and grabbed her by the arm, "Steph! Oh my god…you're here…ok don't say anything just listen…I know."

Stephanie stared at him for a moment her expression unreadable, "How?"

"That's not important but I had to find you, to tell you I'm sorry, for everything that's happened between us, for not believing you in the first place. I was just so focused on coming back that I couldn't think of anything else and we were arguing all the time and…I gave up on us, on you. It's not an excuse but I needed you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you…I still love you," He said hurriedly as silent tears began to fall from Stephanie's diamond eyes. "If you can find it in your heart to forgive me and maybe try I swear to you I will never let you down again. This is it Steph, you and me…" he said placing his large hand on her stomach, "and our baby. We can finally be a family."

"What the hell is going on?" Jericho's voice called from behind Hunter. "Steph?"

But Stephanie didn't say a word, she S stood completely still her silent tears still falling. She stared at Hunter her chest heaving.

"Stephanie come on lets go," Jericho said walking towards her but was stopped as Kevin's huge arm struck him across the chest.

"I don't think so Jericho, this is between them!"

"Get outta my way you giant moron!" Jericho said slapping Kevin's hand away.

"Hey pretty boy you wanna start something?" Scott said squaring up to Jericho.

"SHUT UP! All of you!" Hunter cried at them before turning back to Stephanie who appeared to be in some kind of trance, "Steph…"

Slowly Stephanie looked to Jericho and then to Hunter before shaking her head slowly, "You're too late." She whispered pushing Hunter's hand away from her stomach.

Hunter shook his head hurriedly, "No…no Steph please…"

But Stephanie couldn't look at him, she walked past Jericho and out of the clinic now crying uncontrollably.

Jericho looked at Hunter with an evil sneer, "See you tonight…daddio!" as Hunter collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Only a few hours later but what seemed like a different universe Hunter and Jericho were beating the crap out of each other, neither one caring if the other lived through the match. Hunter battered Jericho into a bloody state, it was payback for everything; the injury, taking his title, his wife, his child from him. Stephanie had accompanied Jericho to the ring like she promised and cheered him on loudly throughout the match every time he pummelled Hunter. Jericho knocked Hunter off his feet with a flying-clothesline, as he struggled to get up Hunter made eye contact with Stephanie for the first time since the afternoon. There was nothing there; her eyes were dead towards him. He could see it now, he had let her down, he broke her heart but it was too late he'd lost it all.

Hunter scrambled to his feet but was quickly pushed down again; he fell on the ref who was knocked out of the ring. Jericho called to Stephanie to do something and Hunter saw the blue blur of her cat-suit as she rushed round the ring. She ran to the announce table and grabbed a steel chair before slipping under the bottom rope. Hunter stumbled to his feet once again, battered and exhausted; he didn't know if he could fight any longer. Then in a sudden flash Stephanie struck Jericho on the skull with the chair and he fell to the mat lifeless as the crowd roared around them. She tossed the chair aside and pointed for Hunter to cover Jericho as she rushed to push the ref back in the ring. The bell rang three seconds later as Lillian Garcia announces Hunter as the new Undisputed Champion. Hunter couldn't believe it as he raised the belts in the air, he had done it, and he was champion once again.

He turned to Stephanie who stood a few feet away from him staring at him as if wary of what he would do. He walked towards her slowly his body pulsing with adrenalin and stopped dead in front of her;

"I didn't do it." She said simply as more tears fell down her cheeks.

Hunter wrapped his arms around Stephanie tight and pulled her close to him his lips crashing down on hers as the crowd cheered their approval. Hunter couldn't believe it he had it all back; his gold, his wife, his baby. Life really can change in the blink of an eye. Or should I say in the smash of a chair shot.


End file.
